Anavet Cup
The Anavet Cup is a yearly playoff series between the Turnbull Cup Champions of Manitoba and the Credential Cup Champions from Saskatchewan. In it’s beginning, starting in 1971, the Anavet Cup winner advanced to the Abbott Cup for the Western Canadian Junior ‘A’ Championship. This format ended after the 1989 playoffs. Since then, the Anavet Cup Champion advances directly to the National Championship tournament, now known as the Royal Bank Cup. During the Cup’s 39 year history, Saskatchewan has dominated winning 28 times. It was not that way in the beginning, with Manitoba winning four of the first 5 years. Then the Terry Simpson coached Prince Albert Raiders captured seven consecutive Cups. Only three other teams have won consecutive Cups the Selkirk Steelers, Weyburn Red Wings, and Humboldt Broncos. Saskatchewan has also had winning streaks of six and five years. The current champs Humboldt Broncos lead Saskatchewan in appearances with nine, including the last three years, The Broncos have won six Cups. Weyburn is third in wins with five and fourth in appearances with seven. Before moving up to major junior the Prince Albert Raiders appeared eight times in twelve years. The Selkirk Steelers have the most appearances with ten, winning three, a Manitoba high, and fourth best overall. The OCN Blizzard streak of five consecutive appearances is the second longest, Blizzard captured only one Cup. History The 74 Selkirk Steelers were actually the first winner of the ANAVET Cup. The idea for the trophy was born in the clubroom of the Selkirk branch of the Army Navy and Airforce Veterans. “The Steelers had just defeated Prince Albert in the Manitoba-Saskatchewan final,” says Mike Terry, Selkirk’s ANAVET president. “Back in those days there was no trophy awarded to the winning team. We had the idea to donate a trophy. Cost us 75 dollars….that was pretty expensive back in those days. But we felt it was a good investment for hockey.” “We actually presented the Steelers with the ANAVET Cup the next season,” Terry says with a laugh. It was decided that the original ANAVET Cup would be retired after the 2007 Championship. And it was only fitting that the Steelers would win back the original ANAVET Cup, bringing it back home for good. These days the ANAVET Cup has only two names on its base, the Steelers of 74 and 07. All the other championship names have been placed on the new ANAVET Cup. Championship *Champions are in bold |} Yearly Results *1971 Anavet Cup *1972 Anavet Cup *1973 Anavet Cup *1974 Anavet Cup *1975 Anavet Cup *1976 Anavet Cup *1977 Anavet Cup *1978 Anavet Cup *1979 Anavet Cup *1980 Anavet Cup *1981 Anavet Cup *1982 Anavet Cup *1983 Anavet Cup *1984 Anavet Cup *1985 Anavet Cup *1986 Anavet Cup *1987 Anavet Cup *1988 Anavet Cup *1989 Anavet Cup *1990 Anavet Cup *1991 Anavet Cup *1992 Anavet Cup *1993 Anavet Cup *1994 Anavet Cup *1995 Anavet Cup *1996 Anavet Cup *1997 Anavet Cup *1998 Anavet Cup *1999 Anavet Cup *2000 Anavet Cup *2001 Anavet Cup *2002 Anavet Cup *2003 Anavet Cup *2004 Anavet Cup *2005 Anavet Cup *2006 Anavet Cup *2007 Anavet Cup *2008 Anavet Cup *2009 Anavet Cup *2010 Anavet Cup Category: Anavet Cup Category:Canadian Junior A Hockey League